1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a position sensor using a magnetic induction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various forms of sensors have been used to measure a position of a rotation shaft in response to interactive movement between a rotor and a stator. Among the various methods, an example of a position sensor using a magnetic induction is disclosed by European Registered Patent No.: EP 1081454 and a U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,598.
In the above mentioned prior art, a rotor is disposed with a disk, and the disk is formed with a plurality of fan-like geometries. A PCB (Printed Circuit Board) aligned opposite to the plurality of fan-like geometries is formed with a circuit pattern conductive with a current at a position corresponding to the plurality of geometries, and a position of the rotor is detected by using a changing value of magnetic field generated during current conduction on the circuit pattern through interaction with the plurality of geometries.
However, the conventional methods are disadvantageous in that, in a case flatness of geometries protrusively and radially formed on the disk is not uniform, a gap between the PCB and the geometries may not be constantly maintained to generate an uneven magnetic induction characteristic. This mechanical problem disadvantageously results in a ripple phenomenon in an output characteristic of a detection sensor to increase an overall fabrication cost of the sensor and an error of the output signal.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing an improved magnetic inductive type position sensor.